Sarasaland Gossip
Welcome to the Sarasaland Gossip plaza! Here you will find the latest gossip surrounding Daisy. The information below may be unofficial and lack a sufficient, concrete source of evidence, so please be aware that material you read on this Sarasaland Gossip page may not be 100% credible. Gossip Below you will find many miscellaneous topics regarding Daisy, with gossip and theories tossed around. Feel free to debate about the gossip in the comments section! Daisy's Mills in Mario Sports Mix? In the Mario Sports Mix Flower cup, there are a few mills in the background, which might be related to Daisy's kingdom. Daisy themed dress in Miitomo? In the app Miitomo, there are several instances where Daisy’s color-scheme is heavily implied. To elaborate, many other Miitomo Drop games themed after various topics, such as Fashion That Totally Rules, which released dresses. Interestingly, the variants of color for many dresses are pink, orange, and light blue, with other colors such as red and black appearing one occasion. Whether or not this is a reference to Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina is unclear, but it is certainly possible. Daisy and Azalea? Before the integration of the new Daisy in Mario Party 4 (2002), a character was introduced in 1999 in Mario Golf. Her name: Azalea. The history of this woman is mostly unknown, but something is very striking when we see her: her appearance is almost EXACTLY the same as Daisy's one. The hair color and structure, her eyes, her nose, her favorite colors, her voice, even her eyebrows and she is named after a flower too! She also possesses a type of floral power. Daisy reappeared after her (in 2000) still in her old style. It is possible that Azalea has been the model to recreate Daisy. The history currently known is from Camelot's Japanese site, which states that Azalea was Daisy's sister. Source Daisy and Alena? That's right, Daisy shows similarities with not one, but two characters. Dragon Quest IV, released in 1990, would introduce a new character: Alena. Alena shares several similarities with Daisy. They both wear yellow, they have a similar hairstyle, they are both princesses and they are even similar in personality, both being a bit of a tomboy. The two appeared together in two games: Itadaki Street DS and Fortune Street. Daisy is going to be a main Super Mario character http://nintendo.tumblr.com/post/138030649868/in-1989-mario-went-portable-and-took-the-game-boy This highlight of Super Mario Land from Nintendo has lead to speculation about whether or not Nintendo plans to bring back the Super Mario Land series. More they seem to insist on the fact that Daisy could be highlighted in the future. Additionally, another image proves that Daisy is in the mind of Nintendo's developers (the problem is that she is ONLY in their mind). This comes from the Character page of the encyclopedia of Super Mario released for the 30th anniversary of Mario. (so it seems to be official) We easily see Daisy whereas, for example, the heavily popular Donkey Kong or Waluigi aren't there. However, this could simply be a reference to every character created for a Super Mario game, in that case it wouldn't mean a lot for Daisy's future unfortunately. The creator of Princess Daisy Many people believe that Gunpei Yokoi is the creator of Daisy, as he was the producer of Super Mario Land and the manager of Research & Development 1 (R&D1). This has never been specifically proven, however. Yokoi has never been credited to be the creator of Daisy or any other character. In fact, nobody was credited to be the creator of Daisy, which means that it's a mystery to who actually created/designed her. Also, her Mario Party 4 design was a drastic change from her older design. Waluigi and Daisy This has never been proved, but Waluigi could have a crush on Daisy however, Daisy would still reject him. That's why Waluigi and Luigi are enemies and it could explain the strong rivalry between them. Evidence suggests that Daisy acknowledges Waluigi's crush on her (from Fortune Street): "You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you, Waluigi? I bet you would! C'mon, let's trade shops!" but Daisy does not like him and think his crush on her is nasty "Why did I have to stop here? Not only is it overpriced, it’s run by Waluigi! Icky icky ew!" Hi I'm Daisy! This sentence has reached meme levels of recognition. Initially yelled by Daisy in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! when the player switches to her as a racer, the phrase has since been repeated on endless loops on YouTube, where many people either become irritated or find it amusing. Regardless, in a positive light, this phrase can be seen as a very critical point in Daisy's development as Nintendo's wish (or quite possibly Deanna Mustard's goal) to differentiate Peach and Daisy, by clarifying what her name is and who she is. An alternative fan theory behind this is how in the game Super Mario Land, when Mario finishes a boss level he often meets an enemy which looks like Daisy, before transforming into its true self. Maybe Daisy wants to prove that she is the true Daisy (and not just a generic enemy) while saying this sentence. An interview with Deana Mustard with a question pertaining to why she spoke this infamous line ("Hi I'm Daisy") would shed light to an otherwise unsolvable question. Sarasaland is Wealthier Than The Mushroom Kingdom This is a very incorporated theory as the clues are numerous throughout many games. The video (right) explains everything. In addition to this video, there is some proof behind it too, through a line of conversation between Peach and Daisy in Fortune Street: * To Peach: "Oh, Peach! What a charming little store. Are all shops in the Mushroom Kingdom this...economical?" This heavily implies that Daisy is wealthier than Peach. A Metal Variant Of Daisy Seeing as Metal Mario, Gold Mario, Silver Luigi and Pink Gold Peach exist, it appears the Mushroom Kingdom humans each have a metallic form. Based on Mario Kart Wii, where Mario, Luigi, and Peach all received baby versions of themselves, and both Baby Peach and Baby Daisy became playable at the same time, could we see a Platinum Orange Daisy (and maybe even Silver Luigi) playable in a future Mario Kart title? Daisy Themed Wii Remote There are themed Wii remotes for Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and even Bowser and Toad, but none for Daisy. It appears that Daisy will never get one, as the support for the Wii U has almost entirely ceased, and Nintendo is working on the Nintendo Switch, which is not compatible with Wii remotes. Nintendo has stated that it's not the next version of the Wii, but something unique and different, so it is highly unlikely for new Wii remotes to appear. Feminist Daisy may be a feminist and support female representation, as shown through Fortune Street, where if Daisy is about to lose to Peach, instead of throwing a tantrum, she states: * To Peach: "I'm lovin' the girl power, Peach! Win this one for the ladies!" Furthermore, Daisy participates in typical female activities, even though she is a tomboy at heart: * To Birdo: "Hey, Birdo! After we swap shops, let's go get our nails done! Hee hee!" Daisy Is Self-aware Of Her Exclusion From Games In Fortune Street, it is hinted that Daisy is aware of her absence from Mario games besides the spin-offs. * "I've always wanted to travel through space! This is gonna be the best game ever!" (Starship Mario) * "Whoa! I've heard a lot of wild stories about this place. This is going to be a blast!" (Super Mario Bros.) (Which would later be fixed through her experiencing it in Super Mario Maker). Is Rosetta's Creation From Disney Influenced By Daisy? Rosetta is the fairy of the gardens in the Disney universe. What is hitting is that her too has a resemblance with our princess. First she's named too after a flower (ROSE-tta), and she's the fairy of the gardens. Physically, her haircut is ginger and has the same structure as Daisy's one. Several facts could make us believe that Daisy could have inspired her design. Princess ORANGE Is A Tea? Long believed to be a soda due to the presence of carbonation fizzing out from the bottles in Sweet Sweet Canyon, Princess ORANGE seems to be a mysterious type of drink, due to conflicting reports. While Tea is not normally stored in green bottles, in the DLC course Super Bell Subway, a shop is featured before the starting line. The shop serves primarily coffee and tea, however some soda (or energy drinks) featured from the red soda machine are visible on the counter, presumably as complimentary drinks not made at the store. From an advertisement stacked against the bottles on the counter rests a flyer for Princess ORANGE. Interestingly, no green bottles of Princess ORANGE are visible on this counter, however, suggesting that all commercial bottles of Princess ORANGE sold out, the Piantas at the store make Princess ORANGE by hand, or that there are Princess ORANGE bottles out of sight (such as behind the counter). If Princess ORANGE is so prominently advertised, why would they be placed out of site? It's more likely the Piantas make the Princess ORANGE drink, suggesting it is either a coffee or a tea. Nintendo Land Nintendo Land is a park like Disneyland for example which will exist in the future (2020). We believe that Daisy will be referenced through articles, attractions or both in what could become a more popular park than Disneyland! >>> http://www.mirrordaily.com/nintendo-will-bring-nintendoland/27903/ Moo Moo Meadows Is Very Close To Daisy Hills Below is a theory connecting the two courses of Moo Moo Meadows and Daisy Hills to be neighboring locations, just one hill-side away from one another. To fully understand this theory, a brief history is provided below, providing suggestive evidence in between.' Mario Kart 7 introduced a unique course for Daisy like never before. A seemingly far off location from any prior Mario Kart course, with an exotic Netherlands-esque flair. Daisy Hills was filled to the brim with flowers on top of luscious green hills. A '''lake bordering a small village''' with windmills was''' featured on the course, and a cloudy sky with snow-topped mountains could be seen in the background. Daisy was the staff ghost for this course in Time Trial mode. On the note of Time Trial mode, each Mario Kart game featured staff ghosts assigned to each course in the game. Often, every single character on the game’s roster would be “assigned” to at least one course. Often, the characters assigned to courses relate to each other in some way (as an example, Daisy is the staff ghost for Daisy Circuit), but sometimes it seems characters are “randomly assigned” to courses, since no tracks in the game specifically relate to them (as an example, Baby Daisy was assigned as the staff ghost for Moo Moo Meadows in Mario Kart Wii). Mario Kart Wii had 26 playable characters and 32 courses. Daisy, for example, was the staff ghost for Daisy Circuit and Coconut Mall. As mentioned earlier, Baby Daisy seemed to have been randomly assigned to Moo Moo Meadows. At '''the time of Mario Kart Wii, Moo Moo Meadows seemed to have little to '''no affiliation to Daisy nor Baby Daisy. Sometimes, characters are simply randomly assigned a course to be a staff ghost as, as shown in Mario Kart 7, where Honey Queen was the staff ghost of Coconut Mall (which returns in Mario Kart 7), perhaps showing that Daisy’s previous “association” to Coconut Mall in Mario Kart Wii was not necessarily intentional, but more likely randomly assigned. Staff ghosts across the three games for characters and courses in question can be found in table. Mario Kart 8 would bring back the course Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii. This time, however, the course received a major overhaul in terms of design. Newly added features to the background, windmill colors, ramps, and the fence enclosing the course were all changed in comparison to its original appearance in Mario Kart Wii. In detail, the new windmills in Mario Kart 8 now have colored panels, alternating between orange and yellow, instead of their previous monotone gray color. The top of the windmill tower would feature a turquoise color, as opposed to its previous red top. Additionally, the ramps 'have changed from a unique blue color to a wooden brown with yellow arrows style. While there may be other courses that have similar wooden ramps, the simple fact that Moo Moo Meadows had a unique blue colored ramp and changed it to Moo Moo Meadows’ specific wooden ramp with yellow arrows is alarming. The ramps featured in ''Mario Kart 7’s Daisy Hills show the same style! Additional changes to the Moo Moo Meadows in Mario Kart 8 include newly added '''water to the background of the track, where water was absent in the Mario Kart Wii version. Furthermore, the fence surrounding the entire track in Mario Kart Wii featured vertical sections of wood. However, both Daisy Hills and Mario Kart 8 featured a different fence with two thin horizontal slims of wood surrounded at either end by a thin vertical slim creating a rectangular shape in a repeating pattern. While Mario Kart Wii’s blue sky and green grass looks more like Daisy Hill’s blue sky and green grass, Mario Kart 8 most likely went for more realistic grass and sky textures (a key characteristic across all courses of'' Mario Kart 8''). Originally, Moo Moo Meadows did not feature any logs on the floor. After Mario Kart 7’s ''Daisy Hills was released, however, the new Moo Moo Meadows ''did ''have '''logs '''on the floor. Lastly, and perhaps most importantly, the '''background' of Moo Moo Meadows now features a small set of houses in the far off distance, along with snow-top hills. Moo Moo Meadows had simple green, curvy hills. This new Moo Moo Meadows clearly has snow on top and more defined peaks, similar to how Daisy Hills had snow peaked mountains. The village that can be seen in the distance has a lot of red housed rooftops, similar to the red rooftops featured in Daisy Hill’s village. While both versions of Moo Moo Meadows had cows, it’s worth mentioning Daisy Hills featured Goats, where a connection can be made in the sense that all three courses in question feature farm animals. All details combined, it appears likely that Daisy Hills and Moo Moo Meadows are very close to each other, especially if Daisy Hills can theoretically be that set of buildings seen off in the short distance from Moo Moo Meadows ! Could this explain why Daisy was chosen as Moo Moo Meadow’s Staff Ghosts? Because it is so close to Daisy Hills? Going back to staff ghosts, as the table mentions, Daisy is now the staff ghost for this course, while Baby Daisy was assigned as the staff ghost for 3DS Music Park (most likely randomly, as Rosalina was the previous staff ghost for Music Park in Mario Kart 7 – Rosalina made sense to be staff ghost of Music Park since the background depicted Music Park in the middle of a galaxy. So, Baby Daisy being assigned as the staff ghost to Music Park in Mario Kart 8 is most likely similar to the Honey Queen and Coconut Mall scenario mentioned previously). The change in staff ghost for Moo Moo Meadows'' from Baby Daisy to Daisy was most likely not a coincidence. (One could argue that, if Daisy were to have received any one course to be staff ghost of in ''Mario Kart 8, Sweet Sweet Canyon would have been the best option – seeing as the track features a giant cake with Daisy’s crown on top of its among many other Daisy references. Instead, Baby Peach was featured as Sweet Sweet Canyon’s staff ghost, possibly showing Daisy’s connection to Moo Moo Meadows is a greater connection than her to Sweet Sweet Canyon, and Daisy has a pretty strong connection to Sweet Sweet Canyon). METHODS OF TRANSPORTATION So it is possible that Moo Moo Meadows and Daisy Hills are close to each other. However, both locations seem closed off by a wooden fence. How would racers get taken to Moo Moo Meadows or Daisy Hills? In Daisy Hills, some warp pipes are shown just before the glider section. As well known in the history of Mario, once entered in, Warp Pipes can warp an individual to a short distance apart – in this case in Mario Kart 7 ''connect to Moo Moo Meadows. Precedence for warp piping in the Mario Kart franchise could be witnessed in Mario Kart Double Dash!!, where on courses such as Peach Beach, entering a warp pipe warped a racer to another part of the same track, a short distance ahead. On the topic of the other course in question, if one looks closely in the background, a path can be seen on Moo Moo Meadows, leading to the village houses, suggesting there is a path to reach the theoretical village of Daisy Hills. In conclusion, it is possible that the Moo Moo Meadows of ''Mario Kart Wii ''had no connection to Daisy nor Baby Daisy, and Baby Daisy was randomly assigned as its staff ghost. The creators of ''Mario Kart 8 most likely looked back at their previous work, and saw Daisy Hills from Mario Kart 7. Someone on the development team potentially saw this as an opportunity to relate the two together, possibly seeing the small pre-existing connections before Mario Kart 8 (The two tracks had windmills, farm-animals, and similar staff ghosts). This theory would explain the reasoning behind having Daisy featured as the staff ghost for Mario Kart 8’s Moo Moo Meadows. The Friendly Dice Block In Mario Party Star Rush, every characters received their own dice block, having its unique characteristics. For example, Wario's one can roll a 4, 5, 6 or 7, but has 2 chances out of 6 to steal 1 coin, Peach's one has one chance out of 2 to roll a four, and DK's one can roll a 0 or a 10. Daisy's one, called the Friendly Dice Block, is stronger if Daisy recruits other characters, a particularity incredibly similar to the main motto of We Are Daisy: More we are, stronger we are. Coincidence? Fact? We'll probably never know but it's interesting to note that Mario Party: Star Rush was announced several months after the creation of the We Are Daisy group, which would have allowed enough time for Nintendo to be informed about us. Why this particularity hasn't been given to Mario, the main character of the cast who everybody want to be friend with? Or to the beloved princess Peach? Or to the kind Yoshi? Daisy's Crown Daisy’s current crown features two green flowery gems on the front and back, and two red round jems on the sides. Perhaps each petal could represent each Sarasaland kingdom (Birabuto, Mude, Easton, and Chai) and the green center would be Daisy’s castle, the reunification of Sarasaland. Has Princess Daisy Grown More Feminine As Of Recent? It's undeniable that Princess Daisy is a tomboy. She is frequently referred to as one in her many bios and profiles. However, while this is true, Daisy also has a feminine side. She has a large affinity and association with flowers, particularly daisies, often wears a high maintenance dress and takes pride in her beauty. This isn't a bad thing, in fact it makes Daisy a more original and well rounded character. However, it seems like Daisy's femininity has been played up, decreasing his tomboyish side a little bit. Since her second redesign for Mario Tennis (N64), Daisy's official art has given us a perfect glimpse and clue to the character traits essential to her character. They showcased Daisy's determination, her fearlessness and her high spirits. ClassicTennisDaisy-0.png 698px-PeachDaisyDoubleDash.png 026b.png Nowadays, Daisy's artworks have put her more friendly demeanor on display, often showing her smiling patiently and displaying her feminine charm. Daisy MP10.png Dfgq4qbVMAEdw6r.png 640px-SuperMarioParty Daisy.png Even her voice clips have been much more tame as of recent. Daisy's voice clips in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! are the definition of Daisy's character. She was jovial, spunky and fearless. Compare those voice clips to more recent ones such as in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. She's still enthusiastic but not as and her attitude is not nearly as visible . Why has this happened? Well, perhaps this is a way to make Daisy seem a bit more like a diplomat for the Mushroom Kingdom and less like a rival. But what are your thoughts? Feel free to share them on this forum discussion! Was Daisy Previously A Spirit Possesing Peach in the Super Smash Bros. Franchise? Daisy makes her first playable appearance in the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In this same game, a new series of characters were revealed as well. These characters are known as spirits. These are characters that have lost their physical form and act as power ups to whoever finds them. These spirits "possess" said fighters and give them special abilities and advantages. What does this have to do with Daisy? Well, Daisy is playable in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and in this same gams, Peach loses her Daisy alt. It is possible that Daisy was at one point a spirit possessing Peach but was returned to her body and is now playable. This explains how Daisy now has almost the same moveset as Peach: She at one point possesed her and gained her moveset due to exposure to it. See Also * Rumour Patrol * Fan-made Games * Sarasaland Gossip Magazine Category:Navigation Category:Sarasaland Category:Fan-made Content Category:Sponsors